


Falling in Love is Dumb and Easy

by AkiraLynn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraLynn/pseuds/AkiraLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin decided falling in love with Michael Jones was dumb. And Michael decided falling in love with Gavin Free was easy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love is Dumb and Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my blog, but I've finally decided to post my fanfics on here

Michael Jones wasn’t aware of the fact that he had fallen in love with Gavin Free, until one night when they went out for bev’s. There was something about the way Gavin’s eyes had this glazed over look, and how giggles would leave his mouth for no reason whatsoever. Somewhere in between Gavin’s almost constant stream of telling Michael he was his boy, and his fingers trailing down his face.

When he woke mind foggy, and mouth dry his arms wrapped around Gavin, who was resting against his chest, both heavily smelling of bev’s. He just knew he was in love with the British idiot, and there was nothing he could do it about. Honestly though Michael didn’t mind being in love with the man.  
……………………………………………………..  
Gavin Free had fallen for Michael Jones almost as soon as they met, it was no secret to most, and the only one who seemed to to not notice was Michael himself.

Gavin fell in love with Michael’s fierce temper, and the way his eyes lit up like a flame when he was annoyed. Something about the occasional Jersey accent slip up, and his always cursing mouth. Michael Jones was a man with a temper, and despite that he yelled at Gavin far too much, the brit didn’t mind. Falling in love with Michael Jones was easy.

Somewhere down the line Gavin had decided he wanted Michael to find out. He couldn’t just keep hiding it, he would drop more hints, and hell even Geoff tried to help. Michael Jones however was dense as a box of rocks.

Gavin of course was not that brave and being direct with Michael was out of the question and getting drunk with the man didn’t help, he couldn’t control what he said or did, and he was sure Michael would write it off as just drunk ramblings.

Falling in love with Michael Jones was such a dumb idea.  
……………………………………………..  
Michael could sense something was very different with Gavin, he seemed more jumpy, and touchy. Often brushing against Michael for no reason, and complimenting him like it was the only thing that could come out of his mouth. Geoff was also acting odd, making jokes about Michael and Gavin’s relationship, and pushing them together. The suspense was crushing for everyone.

With the passing days of everyone’s odd behavior and odd signals being thrown his way, Michael was on edge, much more snappy than usual. Everything and anything could set him off. He felt bad he really did but all the weirdness was throwing him off, and making him feel like he was going to explode.

A week later he did, he cornered Gavin in the office before he could make it out for lunch, and even with Gavin’s pleading looks to the others, they all slipped out leaving Michael and Gavin alone.

"Listen Gavin, I have no clue what the fuck is going on, but it’s starting to make me angry. So please for the sake of my sanity what the fuck is going on with you and everyone else?" Michael questioned.

Gavin mumbled something under his breath that Michael didn’t hear.

"I’m sorry, I don’t fucking speak that language Gavin!" Michael yelled.

"I said, I’m in love with you, you idiot!" Gavin yelled back.

In that moment Michael almost believed that time stopped along with his heart. Gavin was talking fast with wild hand movements, but Michael wasn’t listening, his mind was racing, and he couldn’t help but wonder how he could be so dense as not to notice that Gavin Free was in love with him, as much as Michael was in love with Gavin.

Gavin had started to shake him trying to get his attention, Michael instead pulled Gavin closer bringing their lips together.

"I’m in love with you too, idiot."


End file.
